clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Polo Field
https://twitter.com/polofield/status/405953722108235776 |position= Manager, Social Media and Community |join= November 2006 |penguin= Polo Field Polo Tigerwolf |left= April 2015Special Message from Polo Field}} Polo Field (real name Chris Gliddon) was a moderator in Club Penguin. He was in charge of the Community and Social Media areas of Club Penguin, answering fan comments, and working on blog posts and videos. He was originally hired as a community support rep in 2006 by Gizmo, and was later hired as a member of the development team by Rsnail in July 2007. He launched Club Penguin's YouTube, Twitter, Facebook, and SoundCloud accounts starting in 2011 with members of his team, like Businesmoose, Tour Guide, Megg, and Ninja. He was seen in many of the Club Penguin videos testing out parties along with other moderators. Leaving Club Penguin In April 2015, Megg posted an announcement on behalf of Polo Field in which he said he had left Club Penguin. Field Friday Field Friday (sometimes referred to as Field Day) was a recurring event hosted on Fridays by Polo Field. In the event, he talked with other penguins and responded to players' questions, and sometimes even revealed upcoming features or events, including parties. He usually visited igloos on the map and posted a screenshot on his Twitter account without revealing the name of the user the igloo belonged to, causing players to search around the list of igloos on the map. The first Field Friday was held on October 5, 2012, and they were usually held on the server Fjord. The times for Field Fridays were originally posted on the What's New Blog, but moved to Polo Field's Twitter account, which allowed him to post more in-depth about the events. Sometimes he invited friends to join him, like Ninja, Tour Guide, Robo Bird, Cool Times, Chattabox, and Megg. The final Field Friday was supposed to be held on Friday May 1, 2015. However, due to server issues, many players were not able to log, and logged on players were disconnected. Because of this, the final Field Friday was postponed to an unknown date. Trivia *The Club Penguin Team designed the Keytar especially for him on request.http://twitter.com/polofield/status/445617272527552512 *He first heard about Club Penguin through Super Sheep, a Club Penguin moderator.http://youtu.be/0zmOJvcHbH8?t=9m31s *Polo Field made his first post on the What's New Blog on October 18, 2012.Polo and Moose... reporting for duty! *Gizmo hired Polo Field back in November 2006.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/320587541256482816 *Polo Field has a Twitter account - @polofield. **His personal one is @chrisgliddon. **He was the first moderator to have his own public Club Penguin based Twitter account. *Polo Field was once Club Penguin's historian. He kept track of all the important things that happened in its history. *Polo Field likes wikis, as seen on his Wikia user page. *His penguin "Polo" was created in November 2006; it was his first penguin. He created Polo Field in June 2007, and has since used that as his main penguin. *He is a big fan of Phineas and Ferb.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/362980279675138050 *His name was inspired by a music festival, which takes place on a polo field.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/362979564860870656 *The Muppets were a major inspiration for him.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/442050867106021377 *His best friend is the moderator Bambalou.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/442140847761408000 **Other great friends he has are Businesmoose, Ninja, Tour Guide, Spike Hike, and Megg. *Before he worked at Club Penguin, he worked at the Miniclip Forums, and, before that, he worked as an accountant on a golf course.http://chrisgliddon.com/blog/2013/08/30/meeting-screenhog/ *Polo had always been friends with Screenhog, and was impressed with his talent and creativity. He cried the day Screenhog left the team. *He owns an Orange Tabby Cat puffle named Chedda, as seen at the Puffle Party 2014 Sneak Peek video. *He rooted for England during the 2014 FIFA World Cup Brasil.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/519234780756709376 *The Tuft was based on Chris' hair in real life. *Due to no longer "owning" his Polo Field account, he now uses an account named "TigerWolf" which he sometimes logs on with. *He hosts a podcast along with Nathan Lige, called TigerWolf.https://twitter.com/tigerwolfcast Favorite things *His favorite puffles are the Black Puffle and the Cat Puffle.Ask Polo! *His favorite food is curry. *His favorite style of music is Electronic. *His favorite party of 2013 was the Star Wars Takeover.http://twitter.com/polofield/status/362971995324948480 *His favorite mascot is Sensei. According to a livestream he made, he was one of the designers for Sensei as well as the Dig Out the Dojo event, along with Goodtea. Gallery See also *Moderators References External links *Polo Field's Twitter (now closed) *Polo Field's Blog (now closed) *Chris Gliddon's Twitter *Chris Gliddon's Blog Category:Retired Moderators